$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 7 \\ 3 & 1 & 0 \\ 8 & 2 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 8 \\ 7 & 1 & 2 \\ 7 & 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$